Enduring the Storm
by The Demon's Reflection
Summary: After finishing university, Lara is offered a place aboard the Endurance. Meanwhile, Alex stumbles upon dark secrets of a shadowy organization, which interferes with his plans to advance his relationship with Lara. Sequel to Closing Early, Takes place leading up to and during the events of Tomb Raider. Rated M, for violence, coarse language and sex.


So after many delays, here's the start of the next chapter in the Closing Early-verse

* * *

Lara was sitting three rows from the front of the exam hall. She wrote as quickly as she could whilst allowing her handwriting to maintain it's legibility. This was her final exam, and she was going to make sure she passed, no matter what.

The hall was full of the sound of pen's scratching against paper, some mutterings under their breath, and occasionally the sound of a chair scraping against the floor to signify another student who had decided they were done and had nothing more to write.

Lara didn't understand how anyone could decide they were done while there was still time on the clock, she hazarded a glance at the large clock. Her eyes widened in horror when she seen that there was only about three minutes left. She scanned the page furiously to make sure she hadn't missed anything, she couldn't allow the last four years of hard work be for nothing, especially not at the last minute.

"There is less than a minute remaining." The voice of the moderator rang out throughout the hall."Pens down and turn over your papers when you hear the bell."

Lara frantically flipped the page, to check more of her answers. She knew something was wrong, she just knew it. She had to fix whatever it was before it was too-

The ringing bell knocked Lara off her train of thought. The exam was over, she had no choice, she placed the pen down and flipped the booklet over.

"Please remain seated until your papers have been completed, then you may go." The moderator said as he began walking down the aisle collecting the test papers. Lara sat stock still watching him make his way down the first row, each student rising after their test had been taken. She watched him make his way back up the hall after he passed her again, before tunring and making his way down her row. He stopped at her desk momentarily and collected the booklet before moving. Lara didn't move. She simply sat in silence. That was it, her final exam. Her years of study would be reflective of this test.

"Miss, you may leave." The moderator stated.

Lara was jolted from her thoughts. She glanced around. Everyone else was gone. She got up gathered her pens and left the exam hall.

Outside the hall the sound of charging footsteps immediately caught her ears she turned to face the sound only to be bombarded by Sam's hug.

"We survived Lara, our last test." Sam grinned. "We never have to stress out revising or cramming or anything like that again. We just have to wait for our results."

"God...you make it sound like that day isn't going to be stressful." Lara began.

"Eugh, Lara stop it." Sam chastised her. "You ALWAYS do this. Every time we finish an exam season, you stress out thinking you've failed and you always end up with top marks. I have seriously never seen you get lower than an A or a Distinction."

"But..." Lara tried to cut in.

"No. Stop it. Bad, Lara." Sam said, flicking her nose as though she were a dog. "You did this when we did our GCSE's, you did this at our AS Levels and our A Levels, and every year since we started college, we're done, no more stressing about results."

"How can you be..."

"No, Stop it." Sam demanded, flicking her nose again. "You're already guaranteed to graduate, exams are over and we are going to have a drink to celebrate." Sam said reaching for her hand to try and drag her away.

"Actually..." Lara shuffled her feet nervously. This was going to result in an overreaction from Sam, she just knew it."I have..."

"You did not seriously agree to work after you finished your last exam?" Sam glared at her in disbelief and shock.

"I didn't mean to..." Lara began. "It just...happened to be." It wasn't a lie. Barry had simply asked her to work, and Lara had agreed without realising that had been the day of her last exam.

"One drink isn't gonna hurt, now come on." Sam said dragging her towards a taxi. "Alex said he'd meet us at the Nine Bells and you're not keeping him waiting again."

"You're never going to let me live that down are you." Lara rolled her eyes.

"No." Sam said in a deadpan tone as she clambered into the back of the taxi. "Now get in."

"You're acting like I intended to lose my essay and have to write it out again."

"I wouldn't put it past you." Sam said as she began tapping into her phone. "Given how much fun you seem to have studying.

Lara fastened her seat-belt and rested her head back letting out a sigh. Sam did have a point, the knowledge that she'd never had to stress out about her exams again was quite relieving. She smiled to herself.

* * *

The taxi stopped outside the Nine Bells, Sam paid the driver before Lara had a chance to reach for her money and exited, Lara followed her and they made their way into the bar.

Alex spotted the pair as they waved them over. Lara signalled that she needed a minute and rushed to the back room, to leave her bag and jacket behind.

Yanking open the handle to the door, she came face to face with Declan.

"Well, Lara." Declan nodded, as he flung a backpack over his shoulder. "So, Exams are finally finished. How'd you do?"

"Yes, I had my last exam just before I came in." Lara informed him. "I think I did fine."

"Yeah, Sam texted me, asked me to ask dad if you could start your shift a few minutes later so you could join her and Alex for a celebratory pint. Dad agreed. She also said you were gonna be stressing out over your results even though you've probably got the top score."

"Of course she did." Lara rolled her eyes.

"Well, you know Sam. Anyway, I have to be going." He said as he moved past her. "I'll see you in a few weeks...You will still be working here then?"

"You can't get rid of me that easily." Lara smirked. "It'll be a while before I've paid the last of my fees, so I'll probably be around at least until the start of July."

"Good, because I want to be here for your last shift." Declan smiled. "We'll finish off that bottle of Johnnie Walker yet."

Lara smirked, it was hard to believe in two years that bottle of Johnnie Walker had never been opened since the attempted robbery. It had earned a reputation amongst the patrons. It was rather silly the more Lara thought about it.

"I better get to Sam and Alex." Lara said to Declan. "The sooner we have that drink the sooner I can get to work."

"Well, I'll chat to ye later." Declan smirked, pushing his way out the back exit. "Tell Sam and Alex I said 'hi.'"

"Will do." Lara said as she went the opposite way and headed towards the table where Alex and Sam were sitting. Unsurprisingly, There was a bottle of champagne on the table, with several glasses.

"There you are. You took your time." Sam said. "Our bubbly is approaching room temperature, and you know it's best when it's chilled."

"Says the woman who drank a full bottle of vodka that she found under the couch."

"I didn't find it there." Sam shot back. "I just forgot that it rolled under there."

"Mmmm." Lara hummed. "Hi Alex." Lara greeted her beau with a peck to the lips.

"Hey Lara." He said after reciprocating her kiss. "So, how was your exam?" he asked curiously.

Lara opened her mouth to answer before Sam cut across her.

"No exam talk." Sam said as she poured the glasses. "We're here to celebrate our release from the shackles of academic achievement. Remember?"

"How could I forget?" Lara asked her as she accepted her glass of champagne. "So, care to do the honours of the toast?" Lara asked Sam.

"I thought you'd never ask." Sam smirkde raising her glass. "Here's to no more lectures, no more essays, no more no more cramming and no more exams." Sam said raising a glass. "And no more needing to validate ourselves based on how much teachers like us."

"Here, here." Alex said tapping her glass with his own. "Sweet, sweet freedom."

"Well..." Lara began as she brought her own glass towards theirs.

"Sweetie, I swear if you kill our moment of happiness, I will burn your books." Sam warned her playfully. "Yes, we get it you like to learn, but you were smarter than everyone teaching you."

"But..." Lara began.

"Seriously Lara, I've lived with you for years, you've been ahead of teachers at every turn. It's about time you started making your mark on the archaeological world, in five years, it's you they'll be talking about while their still stuck in the same boring classroom."

"Sam don't be daft." Lara said taking a drink from her glass.

"You should listen to her Lara." Alex smirked. "You're gonna accomplish great things, you're gonna run around and do kinds of wonderful things. It's gonna be Lara Croft and her adventures. Lara Croft forever and ever, Lara Croft, for a hundred years, at , Adventures Lara Croft, .com"

"God, you're even worse." Lara laughed. She knew he was paraphrasing something, but she couldn't for the life of her tell what it was. Maybe she'd ask later.

"It's true, you're gonna live forever Lara." Alex smirked. "You'll find the fountain of Youth, Atlantis, The Lost City of El Dorado...Area 51 maybe."

"And I'll film the whole thing." Sam said placing her glass down and frming Lara with her fingers. "Lara Croft, Lady Adventuress, total hottie, and complete nerd."

"Are you sure you're not going to be there just to annoy me for the rest of eternity?" Lara shot at her friend.

"Well that's a fringe benefit." Sam smirked.

"Joy." Lara groaned before draining her glass. "Well, either way, you two can celebrate If you want but..."

"Lara, I could use a hand." Barry yelled over to her. There was a large crowd of people all trying to get drinks at once. Many of them students, celebrating their freedom of exams.

"As you can see we're swamped and I have to work." Lara said getting out from her seat. "I'll see you both later."

"Hey, Lara before I go..." Alex began. "I gotta ask.."

"LARA! I could do with some help!" Barry yelled.

"Can it wait til later Alex?" Lara asked. "Now's really not a good time."

"Uh...yeah, sure...I see your point. Okay." Alex said slightly crestfallen. "I'll talk to you later."

"Hey, don't look so glum." Lara smiled. "We can talk all night if you want. We'll celebrate the abundance of free time we've come into."

"Really?" Alex spirits were immidieately raised. "My place or yours?"

"Yours, if Jack and his friends are out." Lara smirked.

"And here was me thinking you'd just be using your free time to read."

"Cheeky." Lara smirked before planting another kiss on his lips. "I'm off at ten. I should be home by half."

"See you then." Alex kissed her swiftly before she turned to take her place behind the bar. He grabbed his coat and bag before he followed Sam outside. The pair then began looking for a cab.

"So, you heading out?" Alex asked. "You seem pretty keen to celebrate."

"Nah." Sam shrugged. "Not gonna be as much fun without Lara. I'm gonna save my need to celebrate for a few weeks. Have a huge celebration after graduation, that way I have plenty of time to plan."

"Actually sounds like a great idea."Alex said. "So you just gonna head home?"

"Yeah, I didn't sleep last night so I could cram." Sam said "I've been hopped up on energy drinks all day. A nice long nap in in order."

Sam being asleep meant that he and Lara would have privacy if Jack and his friends were home. Win, win for him.

Clambering in Alex stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets. His right hand coming into contact with a solid object. For a moment he wondered what it was before the realization of the obvious hit him. His fingers wrapped around the surface.

Thinking for a moment her realized he probably shouldn't have brought it with him. A pub. It had to be special. Maybe it would be better to wait, after all, as Lara pointed out, they had an abundance of spare time coming their way. He had all the time in the world to wait for the perfect opportunity to propose.

It was probably a pretty lousy location too. It was crowded and surrounded by rowdy onlookers. Lara hated getting to much attention around her private life. It would need to be more intimate. Later was good.

* * *

The Nine Bells was between busy spells. There was only about half a dozen people, left. All of them had drinks, and none of them were making noise, there was only about five minutes of her shift left. Lara sighed peacefully as she wiped some spilled beer of the counter-top.

The bell above the door rang drawing Lara's attention. Striding towards the bar, was none other than Roth.

"Roth." Lara exclaimed happily. "It's been ages."

"It's good to see you, girl." Roth smiled, "I couldn't trouble you for a pint could I?"

"Coming right up." Lara said grabbing a glass, she held it under the tap and began to pour a lager for him.

"So, I hear exam season is at an end." Roth asked. "How did you do?"

"I won't know until I get my results." Lara shrugged.

"Oh don't be modest. You've got brains to burn, I'm sure you're top of all your classes." Roth smiled.

"So, what brings you here?" Lara asked through a laugh as she placed the pint in front of him.

"Besides the utterly charming and polite barmaid who treats scoundrels like lords?" Roth smirked causing Lara to blush. "Seriously though, I came to chat to ye."

"Is something the matter?" Lara asked concerned.

"No, no nothin' like that." Roth reassured her. "It's about an offer I received."

"You could have just called." Lara told him. "You didn't have to come all the way down here."

"No, this...this is something that needs to be done face to face."

"I'm finished my shift in a few minutes." Lara told him. "Why don't you grab a table and I'll join you in a few minutes."

"Aye, probably more suitable." Roth nodded, lifting his pint heading for a vacant table near the back, his gaze was immidiately on the football match on the TV.

Lara washed a few glasses and lifted some discarded crisp packets while she mulled over what Roth had said. An offer? What kind of offer could Roth have received that would make him come all the way down to the Nine Bells. He usually only drank at the Nine Bells was just back from, or before he went out to sea. Since he tended to want to see Lara as soon as he was back from port, and it was one of the closest pubs.

Lara glanced at the clock. It was after ten. Two other members of staff arrived to take over the midnight shift, leaving Lara free. She made her way down to Roth's table.

"So, what's so important that you came all this way?" Lara asked.

"Well..." Roth began taking a drink from his half empty pint. "Lara...I'm getting old-"

"Roth don't be silly." Lara chastised him. "You're fifty-two, that's still..."

"Lara...please, let me finish." Roth insisted. "I don't have any dellusions about my age, I'm not foolish."

"Right sorry." Lara apologised. "Carry on."

"Anyway, while we may be in disagreement as to whether or not, I'm _old_ , I'm not getting any younger. And...well, I know Grim might be a bit more stubborn about it than I am but, the fact remains, It's probably high time I came to port...for good."

"Roth..."

"No, let me finish. Please." Roth stopped her. "Look, Lara. I've had a great run. I've seen some amazing things. But I can't do this forever, and I don't think I'd want to if I could. So...I'm going to retire..this year."

"Roth...I don't know what to say." Lara said. She couldn't believe it. Roth was calling it quits? It didn't seem right, Roth and the sea were practically synonomous. Being a sea captain was huge part of his identity, he prided himself on it. Though, maybe he had a point. Everyone had to pick a point to stop.

"Well, if you think that's whats best." Lara frowned.

"Aye, it's time I stopped acting like a gobshite and started acting like some kind of a responsible adult. Maybe take up a nice hobby besides drinking."

"So...when are you...retiring?" Lara said, the last word still didn't feel right to Lara, as though Roth was setting up some elaborate prank.

"Well...that's the reason I'm here." Roth admitted. "I just finished negotiations for one more job. It'll be a few months..."

"It that why you're here?" Lara said isheartened. "Because you're going to miss my graduation?"

"No, Christ, I promised you I'd be there and I meant it." Roth assured her. "No, what I was saying was, It'll be a few months before the job starts, and well..." Roth reached into his jacket and withdrew an envelope, placing it on the table in front of Lara. "This is for you."

"What's is it?" Lara asked as she eyed the envelope.

"A contract of employment." Roth replied, taking another mouthful of his drink. "I know you're planning on looking for something in your field as soon as you graduate. And I'd like to be there when you make your mark on the world. For my last adventure to be with you on your first."

"Roth...is this real?" Lara asked.

"One hundred percent." Roth said. "We all need work, and I can't imagine you were planning on being a barmaid forever."

"Well...I do like working here but..." Lara began. As much as she was going to hate leaving the Nine Bells behind, she had to admit, working there had been nothing more than a means to an end, that end being paying for university and ultimately getting her degree in order to take a job in archaeology.

"You didn't put in all those years of study to be a career barmaid." Roth nodded. "I know, Lara."

"I guess...I still haven't come to terms with the fact that I'm nearly finished university." Lara said in a melancholic tone, "It seems like only yesterday I was arranging my job interview here, moving in with Sam, my first lecture...And everything that's happened since."

"I know how you feel, just under more...unpleasant circumstances." Roth frowned. "When I was your age I was in Lebanon, half the lads I signed up with didn't make it out...Anyway, off the depressing stuff, I think this would be a golden oppourtunity for you to brush up on your hands on skills and maybe make some contacts."

Lara thought for a moment. She'd intentionally not gone to Oxford to avoid people believing she was coasting on her father's reputation, not that it stood for much anymore. But that had come at the cost of there not being many oppourtunities to impress many higher ups within her field of study.

"I suppose you have a point." Lara nodded, she opened the enveloper and took out the contract within. "Have you got a pen?"

Roth nodded and withdrew a simple ball-point pen from his jacket pocket and placed it in front of Lara.

"If nothing else, it'll be nice to be back at sea, it's been a while." her eyes briefly scanned the contents of the page. She knew Roth wouldn't put anything in that would be detrimental on her part, but she made a point of reading anything she as going to sign. Once content, she placed her name on the line at the bottom of the page and put it back in the envelope.

"I'm glad you're accepting." Roth said, taking the envelope and pen, placing them back in his inside pocket. "I'll need a copy of your CV and a photograph of you to build your profile."

"Profile?" Lara arched an eyebrow at him.

"Yes," Roth said. "You see...this job is going to be the subject of a TV show, the whole thing will be filmed." And they said they wanted to build a profile for everyone involved...somthing about wanting to focus on interesting personalities."

"You, on TV?" Lara asked. She knew that Roth had valued discretion in his line of work, and couldn't imagine him being comfortable with a camera poking around everywhere. He'd tolerated Sam's various trips to the ship with her camera, but there was never anything going on that could potentially be incriminating.

"I know, it's a bit hard to believe, but I was contacted directly and well they made a handsome offer. Though I only agreed if I could use my own crew. The people I spoke with agreed ad said that Dr Whitman is willing to..."

"Dr. Whitman? Y-You're going to be working for Doctor James Whitman?" Lara asked, here eyes widening.

"Yes...So you know his show?" Roth replied,

"I have the first season on DVD, season two is wrapping up soon." Lara nodded enthusiastically, "And I have all of his books."

"Well, seems like this is a chance for a significant career boost." Roth smiled. "I haven't spoken to him myself yet, but his agent and producer said he was very keen on a series at sea."

"Roth, this is brilliant. Thank you." Lara said leaning over and hugging him.

"No problem girl." Roth smiled, returning the hug with one arm.

After a minute Lara released her grip on Roth and pulled away.

"Anyway, I have to go." She told him. "I told Alex I'd be home by half ten."

"Planning a post exam celebration?" Roth smirked. "How is he?"

"Alex is the same as ever." Lara smiled.

"Do you want a lift home? I'm heading that way anyway?"

"Sure...do you mind if we make a stop?" Lara asked.

"Let me guess. You want to get pizza?" Roth arched an eyebrow at her.

"I...how did you know?" Lara asked.

"Because in the last two years any time I've been leaving you or Alex home, you're always getting pizza. And here I was thinking you were supposed to be healty." Roth jabbed. As he reached into his pocket.

"At least I'm not smoking every half hour." Lara retorted.

"Touché." Roth relented, not bothering to withdraw his cigarettes.

Lara retrieved her bag and coat, before meeting Roth by the door and heading out into the night.

"Roth?" Lara began. "If you're allowed to pick your own crew...I was wondering...do you have a new technician?"

"No-one permanent...why?" Roth asked.

"I was just thinking...maybe you could ask Alex." Lara suggested brightly.

"Uh...I don't know Lara...It might not be ideal." Roth told her.

"But, I thought you said he did a great job last time." Lara stated. "And he said he had a great time?"

"Aye, he did." Roth said. "He never complained, and showed some great initiative, and he seemed pretty content...for the most part."

"So why not ask him?" Lara said. Her own selfish ulterior motive of wanting him to be around was second to the fact that he could probably benefit from working as a technician for the camera crew as well. He'd gotten practice fixing Sam's camera equipment, and it might be a good chance for him to make some contacts.

"I'll keep him in mind...but maybe you could pitch it to him." Roth suggested. "If he wants a place he's got it."

"Thanks, Roth." Lara smiled as they reached Roth's car, her smile as broad as could be.

* * *

Alex was flicking through channels, his eyelids growing increasingly heavy. A quick glance at the clock revealed that it was twenty-five to eleven. He took a mouthful from his glass of milk. Lara was running late. Not that unusual.

The sound of a key being inserted into the lock caught his attention. With Sam in bed there was only one person it could be.

The door swung open to reveal Lara, carrying pizza."

"Hey, Lara." Alex grinned.

"Hi." Lara smiled brightly as she entered the room. She placed the pizza box on the counter top withdrawing a slice. "God, I'm starving."

"How was work?" Alex asked getting up making his way over to her, and the pizza, taking a slice for himself.

"Slow." Lara answered simply. "Roth stopped by."

"Oh yeah?" Alex replied. "How is he."

"He's seemed good." Lara said. "He..offered me a job."

"The endurance need a barmaid?" Alex quipped.

"Cheeky git." Lara said shooting him a playful glare. "No, it's an official position as a crew member. Junior Archaeologist was the official term on the employment contract."

"Employment contract?" Alex repeated. "Wow, sounds serious."

"It is...he told me he's retiring." Lara stated. "He said he wants to be there for my first adventure."

"Wow, that's great. You haven't even got your diploma and you've got a job. I told you tou were gonna do great things." Alex said.

"And I told you, you were being daft." Lara smirked.

"Still, congratulations are in order." Alex grinned.

"That's not all." Lara beamed. "The voyage is going to be part of the third season of Whitman's world. I'm going to be working with Doctor James Whitman."

"Oh...that's...that's great." Alex's face fell slightly. "I know how much you look up to him." He'd done a little digging on Whitman, and what he'd found...not exactly flattering. Alex's long forged opinion of Whitman being an ego-centric jackass had been fairly solidified, and expanded to include gambling addict and adulter.

"Roth also doesn't have a new technician." Lara began. "So I was thinking...Maybe you'd be up for another bout on the sea?"

Alex's eyes widened slightly. He hadn't been on the Endurance since he had went on the Voyage to Norway. He suddenly remembered in vivid detail. Being violently assaulted, being bound and held at gunpoint, wrestling for a gun, pulling the trigger...ending two human lives.

Alex suddenly noticed that Lara was watching him intently, waiting for a response. He had to give her one.

"Uh...gee Lara." Alex began, attempting to hide the nervousness in his voice at what she was suggesting. "I mean, it was great experience and all...but...I'm already looking for possible job. I was thinking of something more in doorsy...near a coffee machine, and fridge, with air conditioning, ease of pizza delivery."

"And a big breasted secretary to drool over." Lara said suggestively.

"Yeah...I mean, no, Jesus, why would I..." Alex began panicking before he noticed that Lara was laughing.

"Relax, Alex." Lara smiled. "I'm just teasing. Will you at least think about it? Please. I don't know how long the trip is going to be and...I'd prefer if you were there...keeping me company."

"Sure, I'll think about it." Alex lied, he sighed lightly when Lara turned away to grab another slice of pzza.

A knock at the door suddenly caught their attention.

"Who could that be?" Lara asked, before moving towards the door. Not bothering to look through the peephole, Lara opened the door, revealing a pizza delivery man.

"Hello miss." He greeted her politely, though he looked perplexed that she already had pizza in her hands. "I've got a large, pepperoni and salami with extra-sauce and extra cheese, and drinks, delivery was for this address."

Lara glanced back over at Alex.

"Uh...I arranged to have food delivered for when you got home." Alex smiled coyly. "If I'd known you were going for pizza I wouldn't have bothered." Alex grinned sheepishly.

"It's all right. You can never have too much pizza." Lara smiled stepping away from the door. "But you're paying for this one."

Alex withdrew his wallet and took out some money, before accepting the large box and plastic bag from the delivery guy.

Lara grabbed the first box and made her way to the couch, placing the box on the coffee table.

Alex placed the second pizza next to the first, along with the two litre bottles of Coke and Fanta and two glasses, before he took his place beside her.

"So, what do you say we stuff ourselves and watch what ever movies are on until dawn?" Lara said taking another bite of her pizza.

"You sure you're gonna stay awake that long?" Alex jabbed. "You look pretty beat."

"I bet I'll stay up longer than you." Lara retorted, reaching forward to pour herself a glass of Fanta.

"What are you betting?" Alex said.

"Dinner tomorrow night?" Lara grinned.

"You're on." Alex agreed. "Terminator 2 is staring in five minutes and Aliens is on at one."

"Perfect combination." Lara grinned. "I hope we have enough Pizza to last."

"We can always order more." Alex told her as he flicked through the channels to find where Terminator was playing.

"I should have known you'd have a solution." Lara sighed contently, resting her head on his shoulder. "I love you, Alex."

"Where's that coming from?" Alex asked. Not that he didn't love hearing it,

"I just don't say it as often as I should." Lara replied, as she intertwined her fingers into Alex's free hand.

"You don't need to." Alex assured her.

"Still...it's true." Lara told him. "I love you."

"I love you too Lara." Alex told her, emphasising the point by kissing the top of her head and smelling her hair. "More than you know." He

The opening credits of the movie played and Lara and Alex settled into their contentment. Alex pondered for a moment asking her now...but decided against it. Right now was perfect enough as it was. Later was good.

* * *

Sam walked down the hall yawning and stretching, dressed in her trainers, shorts and a tank top. Sunlight had been streaming through her curtains, so it was probably around dawn. She'd decided to go for a run, but not before breakfast and coffee. Emerging from the hall, she noticed the TV was on. Lara and Alex, lay sleeping on the couch in a sitting position, one of Alex's arms wrapped around Lara's shoulders, and one of Lara's hands resting on Alex's chest.

Sam decided against snapping a picture of the two. This was too cute for sharing with anyone else. She spied the Pizza boxes on the table, she crept towards them to investigate.

"Please let there be a slice left." Sam asked the box as she got closer, and lifted the lid off the first box. Empty. "Dammit. Okay, box number two, it's all up to you to make me happy." Sam said as she lifted the second box. "Score. Two slices." Sam silently cheered as she stole the last of the pizza.

She rushed to the microwave to heat up the slices of pizza and make herself a cup of coffee. With her coffee poured and pizza heated, she took a seat at the counter and examined her breakfast.

"Nothing says no more responsibility or obligations like pizza for breakfast." Sam grinned to herself. "Come to mama, sweet freedom...or in this case I guess...cheesy freedom." Sam mused to herself as she took a bite of her pizza.

The sound of shifting fabric caught her attention. She glanced over to the couch, and noticed, that Alex had moved slightly, but was still asleep.

"I'll give you two some privacy." Sam smiled. She poured her coffee into a polystyrene cup and lifted her pizza. Making sure she had her keys, she left the sleeping couple in peace.

* * *

So, there's chapter one. Hope you liked it. Also just as a side not, Sam and Declan are not an item anymore. There will be a side story explaining the split, but for now, just know that it was amicable and the two are on friendly terms.


End file.
